


香水

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	香水

chapter 1

我好像大概能记起与他的初识，在监狱的铁门外。

掉漆的运囚车轧着坑坑洼洼的路将一众灰扑扑的菜鸟新囚扔垃圾一样卸下来又开走。开车的瘸腿每次都骂骂咧咧抱怨，毕竟不是什么好差事，烈日炎炎下沾染着惊吓过度的囚犯的霉运，只能匆匆用一碗土豆汤填饱肚子，然后拿着稀薄的钞票，手指摩擦两下就数完，回去睡个打鼾的觉，然后继续与狗屁人生过日子，监狱的高墙内，并非只有犯人难熬。

我在我们这儿是唯一的亚洲人，调配到这儿是上级的意思，偏远的意大利的小岛，天知道我多不想来这鸟不拉屎的破地方，除了每天和其他几个人打打牌消磨时间，就只能和那群又臭又傻逼的犯人面对面，于是压榨劳动力便成了我们的日常消遣，毕竟狱警也不过是比囚犯合法的流氓。我现在就抽着老k不知道从哪儿搞来的刺鼻的香烟，不过也聊胜于无。好过全是他妈的男人的臭味，因为这里一个女人都没有，我他妈想女人的香气都快想疯了，甚至连原来嗤之以鼻的妓女的劣质香水味都没个影儿。不，这里的每个人估计都憋的慌，所以部分囚犯将主意打到了其他比较细皮嫩肉的小犯人身上，主要这些也不是什么杀人狂，多是＂不小心＂犯罪，全是怂包，被打上主意之后，聪明点儿的“姐妹”能活命甚至能攀附监狱里一方势力，惨的就只能运尸车见，说实话，死的不比从监管室里出来的少。不过我倒有点精神洁癖，就算干不到女人，也对这群猪啰不感兴趣。

“Lotus，其实你和我曾经共事过的狱警不太一样。”Connor曾经在打量我半天后得出这么一个结论。

他和老k在这里已经五年了，算是监狱里的老人，我是去年才调过来的。

“是吗？”我笑了笑，轻轻摸了下耳钉，没回答。除了我和Kerr还有Connor老一起轮班外，还有个奥利弗，精神变态，男女不忌，监狱里被他折磨过的不在少数，还老眯眼笑，十足的恶心。

低头轻轻吐口烟，将烟头用军靴撵灭，我和老k还有Connor一起出了大门准备迎接我们新的朋友们。

天公不作美，空气里的潮湿阴冷像极了这地方该有的样子。今天来的这一车，下来的犯人都低着头畏畏缩缩地挪动，身子抖得跟被电击的蠕虫一样，那个样子看上去，简直可笑可怜至极。  
Kerr指了指走在第三个位置上的年轻男孩撇了下嘴，  
“那个，又尿一个，其实监狱没那么可怕吧。＂  
＂不，可能因为看见了你。＂  
我冷冷出声，因为老k实在长的不怎么友善，脸上刺青环了半张脸，一看就不好惹。  
而我因为亚洲人的缘故，虽然体格并不逊于欧洲人，但长的还算斯文，看起来脾气还不错，但是Connor倒是说过我其实最冷血，所以进来后被我用警棍教育时也是极大的刺激。

即便是知道自己已经是锒铛入狱的结局，可亲身踏进监狱里的感觉也非一般人能很快接受，加之每次新囚入狱都有着爱凑热闹的旧囚带来的庞大的“新人欢迎仪式”，周围隔着铁栏的老犯人口中打着口哨，将自己的不满阴暗宣泄给新人。  
“地狱欢迎你们，菜鸟们”  
“洗干净等着被吃掉吧”  
“让daddy好好疼爱你，不然送你去见上帝”  
这些话的刺激程度远比手腕上冰冷的手铐更容易激起新囚心底的强大恐慌感，在之前新囚入狱的时候甚至有人因过度紧张恐惧而猝死的。不过也不见得是件坏事。我低头吸口烟，侧身靠在了围墙上，一只脚交叉立在地面，嘲讽地看着这吵闹的场面。  
忽然Connor突然瞪大眼睛，头也没回地拍了拍我的肩，  
“Damn，你看，god…”  
老k也是呈吃惊状，周围囚犯也顿时安静了不少。  
我好奇地转头望过去。

从车上下来的是最后一个新囚。  
不只戴了手铐，脚踝上还环套着沉重的脚镣，拖拽在地上，磨出灰尘印子。  
竟然是少有的重罪犯。  
但真正让所有人失语的是这个人，  
只穿着长到大腿根的白色衬衫，但是沾染着大片血迹，黑发黑瞳，皮肤白皙。精致小巧的身形，腿很细很直，融合着不带攻击性的少年感和一点少女娇俏，但是却是一张冷到不见一丝表情的面孔，在瞬间剜开了我的心脏，是天使还是恶魔降临世间。

“我们这这这儿只只收男囚犯的吧！”Kerr已经激动到口吃，Connor也没好到哪里去，嘴里一直叨叨着不外乎“美，好看，哥瞬间就硬了，我是太久没碰女人了”仿佛絮絮叨叨不停才能遏制自己的激动，平复心情。  
“他他他，他就穿件衬衫，不冷吗？他底下穿东西了吗我天，我可以把外套脱给他。” 老k捂着裆部一脸恶心的表情让我无法忍受。

而不止他们，囚犯们也突然有默契地瞬间爆发，口哨夹杂着污言秽语不断，估计很多都太久没开过荤，毕竟只有稍稍有点手段的日子好过一点，其余哪有什么享受可言，一下看到这么个极品，全他妈肾上腺素暴躁，负责看守的其他狱警都用上了枪才勉强维持秩序。

但那个引发了骚乱的男人，好像只沉浸在自己的世界里，低着头面无表情的前进着，脚铐让他速度缓慢，但谁的眼神都不给。周身弥漫着奇特的安静的磁场，将所有人拒之于外。

“他是亚洲人吧？还是个冷美人。”

Kerr转头问我，

“黑头发黑眼睛的，哇你们神奇的亚洲血统，长的真不错，跟只小黑猫一样，你们俩还都挺白的。不过这小美人怕是会被监狱里的狼吃干抹净咯，不过或许我可以也享用享用。”老k色眯眯地上下打量了那个男人好几下，发出赞叹的语气和不怀好意的下流想法。  
我没开口，我盯着他，有种奇特的感觉。

“我觉得不太对劲。”

虽然不可否认的是我也被敲响了心钟，或许在正常情况下可以说是一见钟情，但是我总觉得有一股违和感缠绕在那个新来的身上。

“是不对劲，怎么给这破地方安来这么一个宝贝，我都怀疑是上司给的福利了。”

Connor接过我的话随意的打趣。

“走吧，我迫不及待想看这位小美人的验身环节了。”

丢了烟头，老k攀着我的肩一起去了新囚接待室，接着就要开始漫长的冲洗验身流程。然后我们的任务就是看管教育新的一批不知道最后能不能活着出狱的可怜虫们。但这次，对于囚犯和狱警两方来说，应该都会成为一段神奇的经历，当然，我也不会是例外。

因为他实在是让我十分好奇。

一一一tbc

chapter 2

刚进去接待室之后，就看到奥利弗正翘着二郎腿拿着警棍有一下没一下地拍着皮质手套，面前裸着的囚犯瑟瑟发抖，显然已经被奥利弗好好招待过了。  
接待室其实很宽敞，是满目的白，刺的眼疼，消毒水的气味散在干冷的空气里。白砖地板上虱粉和冷水搅拌在一起，粘腻在鞋底上的感觉令人作呕，随时能风干成尸体陪葬品。手铐反射的白生生的光让人恍若地狱。  
奥利弗有病，我断定就是单纯的有病，哪个正常男人会喜欢检查这些囚犯的身体。虽然是例行公事走流程，只需要让他们脱光衣服，拿大号喷水枪对着犯人一顿乱喷，再抓一把虱粉撒上去就行，但他最感兴趣的就是仔细检查身体的每个部位，是否藏匿什么多余的东西，地方千奇百怪，反正让人想吐，既然奥利弗喜欢，我们自然乐见其成的礼貌谦让给他。  
但这次，显然，所有人的目光如炬地期盼着今晚的视觉盛宴上演。我却不知缘何生出胆怯心理，目光在四下扫荡，想要避免和他目光的接洽。这种心情还是第一次产生，让我有一点不自在。  
那个人就还是那样，冷静着，面无表情地站着，我在不远的距离从侧面低头能看见细碎刘海下像猫一样的眼角下勾，看清他有一边耳垂有两个耳洞，但是犯人是不允许带耳饰的，他身形是娇小的，但肩膀很平，白衬衫让他穿的很挺很好看，手白皙精致，双腿纤长，身姿洗练，但镣铐接触处都泛红泛青和出血，和他衬衫上沾着的大片大片血迹猩红了我的眼。  
奥利弗难得外见地兴奋，直接站起身靠近用警棍抬起他的下巴，轻佻地问“叫什么名字啊？”  
哈？这个混蛋明明早看过档案了。  
“华晨宇”。  
过了许久，听到了风轻云淡的嗓音漫不经心的回答，没有一点挣扎和表情变化，也顺从地微抬下巴，扬起的后颈的弧度如指尖划过心脏。

我听到周围有口水的吞咽声，一帮发情的种猪。  
“这声音叫床肯定销魂”老k叼着烟目不转睛地顶着说。  
“所以他叫什么啊，我听不懂中文，Lotus，你来翻译一下，”Connor转向在场唯一听懂的我。  
“华晨宇。”  
我下意思地用中文念了一遍，  
不知是不是我声音过大，对面的人缓缓转头，冷冷地看向了我，我仿佛浑身通电，血管在皮肤下的细密空间流窜，如此近距离的对视，我甚至感到了一起自灵魂深处涌上的恐慌。  
“哟，他在看你哦，莲，这小美人喜欢你哈哈”老k直接下了定论。  
“只是同国的亲切感吧”奥利弗但是好整以暇地开口。  
“中文名很难发诶，就叫他花好了”随便取了个音糊弄过去，反正这里只会有我一个人知道怎么，喊他的名字。  
“无所谓，名字无所谓，可以喊我喂也行”。  
他竟然又开口了，我为我刚才的想法感到羞耻。  
“这小美人犯了啥罪啊，直接上脚链，重刑啊，还是个蛇蝎美人啊”Connor给押解犯人的当地警官倒了杯咖啡，开始攀谈套信息。  
“别看这小子长的娇小，可是虐杀了我们当地最有名的主教，不过那老东西也是披着羊皮的狼，你看他长的那样子，家里好像也没人，自己一个人过，好像还在酒吧唱歌，被看上了呗，结果遭反杀了，凶杀现场还是蛮血腥的，你看他的衬衫上那一大片血迹。”那警官喝口咖啡，侧身小声着说。  
“看不出来嘛”Connor也顺着咋舌。  
“行了，宝贝儿，衣服脱了吧，当然如果你愿意，我不介意帮你”奥利弗又开始他的恶趣味，用警棍挑起了衬衫的下摆，白晃晃的大腿暴露在众人眼前。  
他还是看着我，然后随意地脱掉了衬衫，整间房子弥漫的是他无色无味的香。  
“这身材真的要人命”老k烟灰都忘记抖了。  
奥利弗表情一僵，估计没见过这样的态度，恶趣味没得到满足，表情有点狰狞地扯过水枪，强大的水柱冲击着，他被冲的一晃，终于有点弱态的神情足以激起任何雄性骨子里的施虐黑暗因子，是强大的征服欲，想看这一成不变的脸也能扭曲的失态，逼上末路，沉沦堕落。  
这个过程从未如此长久过，那几分钟，我就痴痴地望着他，体内缠绕莲花，挤压住了我的全部脏器。  
没有人能抵抗蛇的诱惑，猫的神秘，花的香。  
可我的理智告诉我，不行，自小残酷的生存环境以及现下的处境让我明白不能让别人牵动感情，我还有…我还有更重要的事，在此之前，还不能…  
但是也许，可以稍稍留心。  
检查终于结束，他微微颤抖着，走到桌前拿上了属于他的囚衣和洗漱用品，要去向牢房。  
离开前，他突然转身，望向了我。  
“你叫什么？”所有人也因为他的动作将目光投向我。  
“莲狱，叫我莲就行”我压住声音里的一丝颤抖，平静开口，我告诉了他我的中文名。  
“哦，你的名字还蛮厉害蛮酷的”  
丢下一句让人摸不着头脑的夸奖，他转身离开。  
“看来这小美人真的喜欢你啊，Lotus”Connor有点点羡慕的开口。  
“嗯”我不知道怎么回，但心里的一点得意却充斥胸腔。  
他是重刑犯，因此被关进了单人房，但我确定我是有点庆幸的，有效避免了某些监狱里肮脏的事情。  
但是我对他的关注一天天加盛，到了我快要控制不住的地方，我也不知道出了什么问题。  
他平日里出来吃饭放风活动都是独来独往，总是一个人坐着，据老k和Connor说他也不是特别爱出来活动，但也许是上帝搭了把手，每次我轮班时总能看见他的身影，我开始对这种好似纯属巧合的碰面甘之如饴，没错，我就是想看到他，这种滋味太过美妙，足够我回味至下次遇见。  
阳光下的脸，一单一双的眼，混着清纯和妖媚，是不谙世事的恬静，到让人怀疑某一刻会变成最诱人的挑逗，两种气质完美融合，当真是灵的化身。  
而我和他关系的转折来的如此快速但自然。  
监狱，一堆杀人越货的社会渣子聚集地，和比其更流氓的狱警的暴力镇压，血腥，性，暴力，每天轮番上演，既然来了新人，当然不能落下每一课。  
他也不例外，任谁也无法置身事外。尤其在入狱就引起轰动的风云人物，终于在按捺不住的躁动的第二周引发了一场监狱各方帮派势力，和狱警方面的斗殴事件，蝴蝶只轻轻煽动一下，太平洋风暴涌至此地。

chapter 3

是第二周的星期四，在食堂。

我远远地看着他排队打饭，他每次都有意与别的囚犯保持距离，低着头，他很瘦，透过发皱泛着漂白剂气味的囚衣，蝴蝶骨要命地顶着，莹白的指头，攥着餐盘。也许不是秘密，是我对他的敏感，我总看着矛盾围绕在他身上，初见清清冷冷的睥睨样下有着对陌生的恐惧，不，或许换种说法，我想说的是，他其实有点呆，不过我想这样很好，而且这么瘦小的身材却意外地饭量不错。第一次看他打饭时竟然从那双眼睛里看到了情绪波动，眼珠子咕噜噜地转着看，是孩子的好奇，在这个成年男人身上并不违和，很适合这朵花，是令人心生怜爱的模样。

他打好饭在找位置的时候不小心碰翻了一个犯人的餐盘，巧合的是那人是Nicky的手下，这个监狱里白人势力的建立者，入狱前是意大利的Mafia，思想阴暗，手法龌龊，且尤其喜欢玩弄新入狱的菜鸟，我是指各方面的玩弄。但一般来说，没有严重威胁到这些囚犯的生命危险时，狱警对于监狱里犯人之间的事是不爱多管闲事的，一群渣滓在这暗无天日的囚笼里，在没有自由的生活下，还要相互倾轧，划分势力帮派，这帮下地狱的臭鱼。我尤其不满Nicky的白人帮，婊子养的杂种，仗着狱外有人撑腰跋扈至极，尤其还是我最厌恶的黑手党，之前总找不到合适的时机好好教训他，不过今天，我想我会得到一个完美的理由。而且我能感觉到最近我施虐的欲望正在不断加强，也许不是好事，但也不坏。

华晨宇打翻的正巧是给Nicky打的饭，在抬手制止了身后杂鱼的挑衅后，Nicky走上前，一把捏住他的下颌，脸几乎快要贴上他的脸，舔了下唇，笑的恶心地开口，

“宝贝，你打翻了我的午饭，要拿什么来赔偿我，恩？”

华晨宇抬手捏住Nicky的手腕，从自己的脸上移开，将自己的餐盘推给他，“我的给你。”

“哦不，美人是有特权的，一顿饭而已，我当然不会在意，会影响我们建立友好的关系，但是，我也不能饿着吧，毕竟在这鬼地方，对我们来说重要的也不外乎那几样。我想，你这么好看的脸，这么棒的身材，不应该白白浪费啊，你说呢？东方来的小甜心。”Nicky的手下一时间全部围上来，他被严严实实地围在了里面。

“我可以重打一份给你“

“nonono，你不知道监狱的规矩，就让我来好好教教你。“Nicky的表情开始凶狠起来，推搡着把他挤到了角落处。

“啊啊啊“一声惨叫响起。

Nicky回头的时候他的一个手下抱着双腿在地上疼的打滚。我掂着警棍冲着有些吃惊地望向我的Nicky友好地笑了笑。

“想吃什么，恩？食堂的饭菜已经不和你口味了么？需要申请个人菜单吗？”我虽然没有直接教训过Nicky，但是别的犯人也是见识过我的手段，落在我手里不会比老K幸运。

“boss，我正和新朋友介绍监狱事宜呢？不是什么大事，不劳您大驾。“

即便是狱警，也不见得得罪监狱里的帮派老大是个明智选择，这个道理我也懂，更何况是在这种场合，他的手下都在，犯人中也有很多受他福泽的恶徒，如果在这里直接动他，想必局面不止是混乱不堪的事了。正是我们两个对这一点都心知肚明，所以Nicky也并没有表现出明显的畏惧态度，而是故作客套地跟我打着招呼，隐隐的傲慢和挑衅意味，让我想不顾一切揍向这张恶心的脸。

我侧过身，看到他有点茫然地站着那里，望着我。

我他妈在干什么？说到底也不过是异国遇见的同样的发色瞳孔，何必如此在意？何必自讨苦吃？自作多情？

但事实上是我他妈在意死了，我想我不会想看到若是我不出面制止会发生的事上演，绝对不会。

我看着Nicky的脸，脑中重合的是小时候亲眼目睹的亲身父母被黑手党斩首的场面，似乎那还是昨天发生的事一般，是滚烫的动脉血，那份温度我永远不会忘记，是绝望和新生。

我渐渐感觉到兴奋和刺激，眼前泛着猩红，我想我现在看起来一定很不正常，我轻笑出声，甚至没了理智，完全不考虑后果，我拿着警棍抵着Nicky双腿中间，“婊子养的，随时随地都能发情？给新人科普？不如也教教大家？如何上男人？这位怎么样，他是你的手下，我想感情一定很好，来吧，让我们见识见识。“我表情冷着，语气兴奋指着他身后一个两百斤的肥猪。

“boss，come on，不要开玩笑了，我走我走行了吧。“Nicky似乎也被我的疯狂吓到。

周围的犯人开始骚动起来，人群一下下向前耸着，尤其是敌对的黑人帮更是兴奋，此刻我并不在意秩序，脑子里全是暴力血腥画面，我抬手直接用警棍敲碎了桌面，我和他们没有区别，都是怪物，那些蔓延出的触角，是最阴暗地区滋生的病毒。

“快点，等着呢，不做的话，我不介意让他奸你的尸。”我好整以暇地坐下，翘起二郎腿，可惜没问老k要根烟，这场景一定很好玩不是吗？

啊啊啊，鸡皮疙瘩涌起，流窜在体内的东西在苏醒，我清楚地知道自己不对劲，这场本来因为他而起的事端，却成了我私人发泄的乐园。

“喂，sir，没必要到这份上吧。”

Nicky的脸色已经开始十分狰狞扭曲，他身后被我指出的幸运肥猪也抖到肥肉乱颤，开始后退，我起身一脚把他踹翻在地，用皮靴狠狠的碾在他凸起的肚子上，听着耳边的惨叫，在肚皮上打着相同的节奏，且自认节奏感不错。

“Lotus！你在干什么？！”Connor挤开围起来的犯人，冲进来一把拉住了我。

“没什么，友好交流，学习新的知识”我笑着回答。

“你疯了？Nicky多难搞你又不是不知道，再说。让监狱长知道你又私自殴打犯人，有你好受的。”

“那我直接从根源上解决他好了”完全不过脑子的话也开始乱冒。甚至开始思考操作的可能性。

“行了行了，老兄，你玩够了就让他们回去吧，还嫌事儿不够多的吗？走吧，一起去打两局牌放松放松心情”

Connor半拽着要将我拉走，其余的狱警开始组织犯人回各自的牢房。

走之前我回身望了华晨宇一眼，没想到他也在看我，我一下愣住，所有兴奋的念头被兜头浇了一盆冷水。

心想完了，他看到我这样，会害怕我吗？我这种怪物…我顿时蔫下来，算了，只要他没事就好，我发誓我只有一点点难过和遗憾。

“你的手，出血了诶，记得包扎一下。”

他的声音响起，用的中文，在这操蛋的世界里唯一的，只有我们两个人，能听懂的，中文。

我没有注意到刚刚砸碎桌面时溅起的碎片划开了我的手，血蜿蜒着小臂。

“哦，好，我会包扎好的，下次你可以检查。”

我觉得我的回复傻透了。不知道监狱里有没有什么有关如何说话的书可以参考。

“好。”

他望着我的脸，极轻极缓地含着笑意地开口。

那是我第一次见他笑。嘴角淡淡地温柔地上扬，猫儿眼眯到弯弯，是忍冬的开放，是金苹果的归属。

那是第一次我有十分强烈的欲望想吻他的嘴，想抱他，想与他有肌肤之亲。很想很想，想到不离开的话不知道能不能控制自己的地步。

“莲是吗？再见”

他的表情显得很轻松。

“嗯，华晨宇，花。”

我极力地控制脸部肌肉，想要放松地说出完整的话，但显然失败了。我的表情一定不会太好。但是他说了再见，是再见。我想，我也想，也想再见你。

然后我犹豫着转身离开，回到屋子里坐下时，自言自语，

“也许天使真的存在”。

相信Connor他们一定很迷惑，毕竟我是无神论者。但我动摇了，那句话是真心的，我对上帝发誓。

那一晚，我睁眼望着天花板直到天亮。

脑海里不断重播我们之间的对话，回忆他的每个细节，每个音调，天知道他说中文有多性感，不愧是玩音乐的，不知道以后能不能听到他唱歌。还有他看向我的眼神，他对我的关心，对我的说的再见的约定，还有一闭上眼就仿佛能闻到的他身上传来的他独特的冷香。  
  
我翻身将枕头折成两半捂住脸，轻轻地呢喃着他的名字。

蝴蝶飞进了我的胃里，逼得我不得不将全部爱意呕出，这他妈的，爱意。

周天的时候是神父来监狱祷告，我也去了教堂，看到了他。

他微微低着头，闭着眼，双手十指交叉放在腿上，眼里有怜悯，眼角有泪。

我默默地坐在他后一排侧面，朝后靠在椅背，就这样注视着他的背影。

别的犯人陆陆续续回去，神父也已离开。

只剩下我们两人。

他开始轻轻地轻轻地哼着歌，是唱诗班的歌，我没有听过，但是他唱的很美，很美，那些音符吻着他的唇一个个跳出来，连成金色妖精的车。

教堂里烛光烘着瓦片，彩色琉璃面的拱形窗，将透过的日光剪碎，洒了一地，他的脸在暖光中被模糊，光影交错在他身上，是我能想象的到的所有圣洁化身。是圣子，是圣母，是神父，是修女，是救赎。

“你相信上帝吗？”他的声音顺着风流动。

“也许不。”我回答。

“但你来了，我想我可以相信一点”在心里默默地补充着。

“我过去在中国也不信的，但是到这里来之后，我重新在一个环境，没有人知道原来的我是什么样，我就想做一些改变，我和过去可以有联系，也可以没有过去。”

“那很好。”

“你呢？你有过去吗？”

他的话意外地多了起来，而且竟然主动问了有关我的事。

“没有。”

虽然我并不想骗他，可我还是选择结束了这个话题。他也并没有继续追问。

之后送他回去时，我走在他身后，他的头发长了好多，脚腕上还有之前因为镣铐留下的淤青，堵着我的胸腔发涩，是控制不住的生理反应，我想我真的快疯了。之前看过他的档案，我依稀记得他的生日快到了，或许我可以送他生日礼物。对于狱警来说，这并不难办。

也许一只香水，一束铃兰是不错的选择。

也许他会喜欢。

而在不久之后不知道哪个狗娘养的杂种偷带入狱的k粉，虽然害了他，却帮了我，那些对他下流的意淫，在五彩缤纷的幻觉下，化为现实情欲的堕落纠缠。他的随意至极，和我的占有欲混在一起发酵，私刑接连上演，头颅下坠翻滚，是这个地狱里开出的极烈的催命的花。

tbc 

chapter 4

【恶，你来做我的善。】

一般监狱里有“运输者”是所有人心照不宣的事，区别只在于我们能不能发现，当然结果也可以全凭我们心情，有时睁一只眼闭一只眼，有时顺带截取点好处。但是这次，我和Connor例行查房时，在NIcky白人帮的手下那边，发现了K粉。但是袋子里装的剂量明显是已经用过了，而且用量很大，但目前却没有发现谁有嗑药的症状，我看着对方略带紧张的表情，突然想到什么，我转身冲了出去，我猜是他，被这帮狗娘养的下药了，现在的处境绝对不会太好。

我找到他的时候，他正蜷缩在他自己的牢房的角落里，双手抱膝在地上坐着，头埋地很低，能看到他头顶的旋，手紧紧抠着手臂，整个身体在剧烈地颤抖着，依稀能听到他低低的闷哼。

“你，你还好吗？”我对现下的情况莫名产生了一种危险的直觉，也不敢动他，只开口问了句。

听到我的声音，他抬起头，刘海被汗浸湿，贴在额头，脸色酡红，嘴唇被咬出了血来抵抗被药物催生的呻吟喘息，眼泪盈在眼眶，浑身上下都冒着热，从下往上望着我。

“帮我。”是蛇的低语，诚挚的诱惑与邀请，让我坠入无尽地狱。

于是我放弃了带他去医务室的想法，反手关上了门，来到属于我的《失乐园》。

我无疑是慌张但兴奋至极的，我无数个夜晚的旖丽的梦，化为黏腻的汗水滴在他小腹。他的囚衣很大，空荡荡的，别祈祷监狱的伙食有多好，他平躺着的时候肋骨分明，但两手就能包裹住的臀部，小巧却多肉，我一手按着他凸起的耻骨微微用力下压，一手捧着他的足，我跪在地上，低头亲吻他的足尖，别到耳后的发丝垂下，扫在他的脚上，他似乎感受到痒，在药物的催化下，发出一声长长的唔咽，将哭泣卡在了喉间。我的唇游走在爱意下，我满怀着虔诚，却近似病态地居高临下地像野兽一样干他，将他紧紧的压制在床榻上，我一口咬在他脖颈，一边重重的顶进去，他承受不住地摇头，小口小口地喘气，他的手勾着我的衣角好像在哀求我慢点轻点，我受不住他这样，更加上头地使劲地埋在他体内，整根拨出又捅进去。他吃下去的剂量足以让他情欲暴涨，幻觉在持续发酵，大片大片的云雾缭绕，他随着我的动作摇摇晃晃，含着珍珠泪，每个关节点都泛红地厉害，像小时候逛街时橱窗内最耀眼最漂亮的娃娃，我最想要的娃娃，现在，我得到了。我拥有了他，我们抵死纠缠着，高潮时我固执地沉在他体内释放，我要确定，这是我的记号，上到天堂的那一瞬间，我听到他一直喊着我的名字。

“我在。华晨宇，我在”我亲吻他的眼角、鼻翼、耳垂和下巴上的痣，一遍遍向他确认到。

事后，我帮他擦干身上我和他交织的体液，用床单把他全部裹住后圈在我怀中。他很疲惫，昏昏沉沉的样子，无精打采。

“我不是同性恋。”他小声的辩解到，

”但现在和你睡了之后我算是吗？”我摸摸鼻翼，尴尬心虚地没说话，毕竟追究起来，我算是趁人之危。

“应该算吧，随意，我试试也行，活着就行。”自言自语给出了回答却是天大的馅饼砸在我的头上。

我无意识收紧了怀抱，将头埋在他肩上，不停地深呼吸来平静，我的心脏在飞越二十几年的旅程后，在机毁人亡前找到了专属停港。

“别人也可以吗？”啊，人心果然永远不可满足。

“嗯——”他微微侧仰头，眼珠瞥向一方，很认真的思考片刻，嘴里娇嗔地拖着长音。

“不要，你喜欢我，我看出来了，别人不是，所以不要。”

上帝啊，上帝啊，我想，如果可以，为了他这句话，  
我至少，我至少，想活的久一点，再久一点，  
离死远点，再远点儿，  
因你在我心上，永远在我心上。

【大千世界，我所求唯一】

这之后，他对我的态度明显改变，开始越发依赖我，有时候也会默默地窝在我怀里，无声地要求我抱他。我会亲亲他的手指，然后拉着他坠入肮脏的沼泽，踏上最美的净土。我们每次做爱我都固执地要吻着他高潮，我总是在到达天堂的一瞬间内心生出如坠地狱的恐慌。

而我对他的占有欲也一天天加深，甚至于越发将这份过度的控制辐射至监狱，但凡我发现对他有觊觎的囚犯都被我带到监管室上了私刑，曾经有个碰到了他的手，于是我几乎废了那个犯人的一双手，在潮湿黑暗的房间，是囚犯的惨叫混着我的暴虐蒸腾在墙壁上，发散出血液的锈气，后来快要成了我释放压力的途径，我内心的秘密，已经腐烂，但是现在是新鲜的他，打扮地漂亮入驻，所以，不能，沾染到他。

我的秘密

我的秘密是

为国家卖命，做政府的走狗，在小时候亲眼目睹双亲的惨死后，我进入军队，被训练成怪物，没心没肺，毫无价值，人间飘荡的孤魂野鬼一只，随时等着一声令下，回到地狱原本来处。

这次任务，以狱警的身份来到这个监狱，找到一直是政府心头大患的黑帮“枭”的叛徒带回，对方肯定也在寻找叛徒。而此前收集的资料被我制成芯片，戴在我的左耳耳钉中，闪着灰暗的光。我本无所求，完成任务，回去交差，等着下一个刀口舔血的日子，任务失败，死了也不足惜，没有遗憾没有失望。此前每一次的死里逃生并没有让我开心，反而是隐隐的失落，有时候也想干脆一了百了，反正也没有什么意义，但这次，他妈的，我害怕了，我第一次害怕，因为他，我开始每天祈祷新的一天的到来，太阳的升起。

我暂时，不想过早地离开这个世界，只因这大千世界，我开始有所求且所求唯一。

他的生日那天，我请了一天假早起去附近的小镇上为他挑选礼物，按之前计划的，我买了一只香水，老板说味道很清淡，是淡淡的莲香，我喜欢这个味道，有种专属的含义。之后去到花店精心挑选了一束最新鲜的铃兰花，圣母的眼泪，它的另一个名字，让我想到哭泣的他。

晚上的时候，我把尚不知情懵懵懂懂的他带到了教堂。

“这么晚为什么来教堂？”他好奇地问，

“闭上眼睛，跟着我来就行了。”我牵着他的手，强行逼迫他闭上眼睛，引着他一步步往前走。

“搞什么啊？”小猫不满地开口，带着责怪的意味。

“好了，睁开眼睛吧！”

生日蛋糕上插着蜡烛，烛光摇曳中他周身都是温暖。

我将香水盒还有铃兰推到他面前，满心都是柔软地看着他。他很明显愣住了，毫无反应地盯着面前的一切。

“嘿，宝贝，祝你生日快乐！开心健康！”

我的祝福终于将他拖拽到现实世界，他看向我，似乎仍是没有特别反应过来，懵懵的。

“你怎么知道今天是我生日？”

“之前你的档案我看过了，这是我认识你你过的第一个生日，也是我陪你的第一个生日当然要庆祝一下了，虽然我也没有什么能力给你最好的，不过我尽力了，宝贝可不许嫌弃啊。”

“不会，很好，我挺喜欢的。”他呆滞许久后愣愣地出声，然后低下了头。

我上前用双手捧起他的脸。逼他和我对视，在身后的耶稣像的注视下，抱着他坐下，让他跨坐在我腿上。安安静静地望着他。

“宝贝，我爱你。”轻轻吻了他的额头。

“我知道你爱我。”

是你将我钉在飞镖盘上，正中十环。此时此刻，不知该哭还是笑。

我缓缓开口。

“宝贝，我爱你，所以我不会瞒你。我想要你了解真正的我，接受真正的我”。然后我慢慢地平静地将一切全盘托出，我的过去，我的任务。捧着这一份爱意，双手奉上至我的天使，希望得到垂怜。

“等一切结束之后，我就带你离开，我回去退出军队，我们可以一起找个小地方生活。我曾经最大的愿望是以后有空找一个风和日丽的下午，能像一个普通人一样与亲朋好友，在一个绿茵茵的草地上野餐，最好有野花的香气。现在我想和你一起，我们下午出去野餐，晚上回到我们两小小的屋子里，我要装一个大大的壁炉，一定很暖和，我会每天叫你起床，如果你赖床，我就用一个吻堵住你的呼吸，直到你醒，好的，我承认这很坏。家务都由我来做，你享受就好了，小懒虫，你想吃什么我也会学着做，你想要什么，我都会去努力，一定，所以，你或许，你或许愿意，答应吗？和我一起离开？”

我看着耶稣像，胸口惶惶。脑中却想着，

【耶稣是个好人，这就是他，为什么被钉到十字架上的原因。】

我真的祈望着。我明明关了门，却也好似有穿堂风在心里挖，我情意绵绵，只等他许下一个冰淇淋般甜甜的点头。

“好”他的眼眶也湿润，微微哏咽地回了我一个字。

一个字足以让我葬身海底，这是比厄运更可怕的幸福感，在肋骨间抓住我，我本以为会等到忘记恳求，但这他妈的人生，这只有一次的人生，我前半生流离颠沛，如今终于给我指引。

我托起他的左手，在无名指上狠狠的咬下一圈出血的圆痕，是我的求婚戒指，暂时预定的，我会补给他钻戒的，我向上帝发誓。

“戴了我的戒指，就是我的人，可不许逃了。”我威胁到。

“好。”他也答应到。

【天堂亦地狱】

我必须加快行动，但是目前我仍是很难有清晰的思路，这让我的脾气愈发暴躁。我抱歉地告诉他要干活不能陪他，他表示无所谓的样子让我牙痒，于是一场略带惩罚意味的性爱总会上演，我不会伤害他，只是会玩一些无伤大雅的小情趣而已。  
“宝贝之前是乐队主唱是吗？”我舔着他的肩头含糊不清地发问。  
“是啊，我喜欢迷幻摇滚。”小猫闷闷地开口，声音软软的，听起来有种童真感，让我将舔换成浅浅的吻。  
“出去后继续做乐队吧，做你喜欢的，成为瞩目的主唱，但我会偷偷来吻你，在人群嘈杂中，做好准备，宝贝。”  
“啊啊啊，不行，会被人看到的，我不要！”养熟他之后发现他其实很喜欢撒娇，我很受用。  
“诶，那我就委屈自己当主唱大人的地下情人吧”他开心就好，他开心我就开心。

但是和他待在一起越轻松，我内心的不安就在不断扩大。

直到那天，我们发现老K死了，在自己的房间里，坐在椅子上被杀。

我想“枭”的人在行动了，我确定老K不是组织叛徒，很可能他发现了什么被灭口了。我将他下葬，在这见鬼的监狱的所在地，我知道，他早已没有了家人，无人可托付后事，最后落得一个异国他乡的小片地皮，这他妈操蛋的人生，就是这么公平，谁死都一个下场，无一例外。

【但幸运女神，从不会对我笑】

狱警死亡，还是以如此离奇的方式还是在监狱引起了轰动，自上而下都弥漫着恐怖，撒旦随时低语，可我没想到，第二个来的这么快。  
轮班到我和奥利弗一起，我等了一刻钟也不见他身影，问了周围的犯人和其他狱警从下午起就没有人见到他，我环视了四周，叮嘱了一个狱警后，决定去找找奥利弗。  
我去了他房间，并没有发现他的身影，然后也搜寻了他常去的接待室也仍无所获，天色渐暗，从接待室到牢房要经过后院，我在那里，看到了草丛中，奥利弗的尸体。

被枪杀，贯穿心脏，我凑近翻了他的警服。

然后我的双手在剧烈颤抖，在浓郁的血腥气中，我闻到了一丝淡淡的熟悉的香气，我静止住，双眼不可置信地瞪大，眼泪不受控制地砸在地上，催生出地狱盛开的花朵，是莲香四溢。

“你还是发现了。”

是Conor的声音，然后我后脑钝痛，失去了意识。

【我亦飘零久 飘零久啊 十年来 深恩负尽 死生师友】

我悠悠转醒，被绑在了椅子上。Conor站在我面前朝我微微一笑示意，他站在一旁，还是安安静静地，好看地过分。

“嗨，老兄，此时此刻，面对此情此景，有什么感想？”Connor戏谑地开口询问我。

“行吧，反正解决你任务就完成了，让你死个明白也不是不行。华是我们组织前三的杀手，代号“塞壬”，此次被委派来协助找出我们组织叛变的小鬼，你知道，塞壬的歌声总是抵挡不了的是吧，水手大人？你把一切计划都告诉了他，还想着未来美好生活？我们出色的杀手打感情牌也是蛮厉害的，怎么，你以为你和他睡了几次，就真的为爱牺牲一切了？别妄想了，兄弟。”

“本来我不想杀老K的，毕竟也这么多年了，感情还是培养出一二，只是他很不幸地撞见了我和华碰头，这都是不得已为之啊，下次我会记得去吊唁一下他的。不过奥利弗就算了，那变态我一直不喜欢。”Connor说着说着挤出两滴鳄鱼泪。

“不过耳钉里是芯片也是很妙的，多亏了华，才有这么愉快的收获呢。OK，此次任务完美结束。你有什么想问的尽早开口，我还等着回去投入我那饥渴已久的小婊子的温柔乡呢，不要耽搁了。”Connor絮絮叨叨讲了一堆。

我没有搭理，固执地看着他，但他没有回视我。

我不需要其他，只想等他开口。

“你，你还有什么要说吗？”他终于施舍开口。

“爱过我吗？”都到这时候了，别的也毫无意义，我只想知道这个答案。

他没说话。

我本想付出比挑选铃兰更精心的呵护，可命运嘲弄了我，我总是倒霉的不是吗？

也许是一个世纪，冰河解冻，彗星坠落。

Connor拿着钢线走向我。

头颅翻滚的途中，我看到他抬手亲吻了我留下的傻傻的红痕戒指，眼泪划过他好看的脸跟着我落到地上。

我的小傻瓜，我可真见不得你哭 。

你是那朵花，

我会，为你的怒放而惶惶，

为了不让你枯萎而流泪。

别哭，

别哭啊 。

教堂里唱的那首歌很好听，我永远也不会忘记的。

铃兰的花语是幸福归来。（return of happiness）

我好像看到了金色的妖精，驾着车在空中飞过，

去草地上野餐吧 ，

不过，

这次，

只带我一个就好。

End

在那个小镇的酒吧里，有一个常驻乐队，里面那个摇滚主唱的无名指有个旧伤，是一圈红痕，像极了落魄的爱人拘谨承诺的戒指。


End file.
